


Bring Him To His Knees

by furtherintofairytales



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bane's Jackets, Character Insert, F/M, Gotham, Have you seen those things, Heavy Plot, Love, Redemption-ish story, Violence, We love a protective Bane, slowish burn, the dark knight rises - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furtherintofairytales/pseuds/furtherintofairytales
Summary: Kassidy Blake - the almost entirely forgotten sister of Officer John Blake - and her friends have to survive by any means possible. Even if that means working in the underground sewers for the mercenary Bane, and his army who are hell-bent on taking down Gotham and its people. Will Bane's plans for the future of a city that never seemed to care about her change the way he makes her feel, or will will she find herself content by his side. Character-Insert. Bane/OFC.
Relationships: Bane (DCU) & Original Female Character, Bane (DCU)/Original Character, Bane (DCU)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Bring Him To His Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! This was an in the moment write, but I would love to expand on it, and create a character insert for a Bane relationship in Batman TDKR. Let me know what you think of the first chapter, and I'll go from there.
> 
> For this first chapter, I did want to dive more into backstory to set a foundation for the story. the more you know going in, the better it is for the story.
> 
> As always, I don't own any of these characters besides Kas, Alex and Bonnie. All of the rest belong to the DCU. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please, please, please enjoy!

“Do you think Officer Blake will even notice you’re gone?” Alex teased, though there was a jitter of uneasiness flashing in the depths of his light eyes. 

“Are you kidding me?” Kas snorted. Looking down, she played with the drawstrings of her black hoodie, trying to hide an unwelcome pang of sadness filling her chest with a small laugh. “My brother doesn’t even remember that I exist. You do know, Alex, that his one and only priority is saving this funny little city from the bad guys.” 

“Some officer,” her best friend looked genuinely angry. “Couldn’t even bother to find his own sister all those years back in the system, and now Gotham allows him to track down dangerous criminals.”

Alex’s voice trailed off as he heard the bathroom door handle jiggle, his sister Bonnie emerging from the room. She tossed a small crossbody over her shoulder before making her way over to her brother and Kas. 

“What happens if he does find us? Are we going to be forced to come back home?” Kas could see the worry forming on Bonnie’s brow. 

Although she and Alex tried to talk about the logistics of their excursions away from Bonnie’s always-listening ears, they knew there wasn’t really a point. The girl was sixteen, and although they wanted her to feel like a normal teenager, there was no way she ever would. Not after what they were planning to do. As it was, she had grown up so quickly, trying to help Alex and Kas keep their apartment in the Narrows, but no amount of money was ever enough in Gotham. 

Leaning against the counter, Kas shrugged. “There’s a very little possibility of Robin ever finding the three of us. Especially working for an unknown employer in the underground sewers.” Kas walked over to Bonnie, giving her shoulders a light squeeze while smirking. “And if he ever does find me, then he can look upon what his actions have created.”

Kas knew it wasn’t entirely fair to hold Robin accountable for everything she’d been put through in her life. It wasn’t his fault that their mother had died in a car crash, nor that their father had been shot and left for dead due to a gambling debt. It wasn’t his fault that they had been placed into foster care at a fairly young age, him nine and her six. It simply was life and circumstance. 

It, however, was his fault that he couldn’t hide his frustration with the world for her sake, so that he could stay with her as they grew up. So that he could keep her safe as they navigated the world together.

Instead, she had been left to move from foster home to foster home alone, while he had been moved to one of Gotham’s many boys homes, leaving her without the only family she had left. 

When Kas had met Alex, they had both just recently turned eighteen, and she had watched as he fought in court for his sister’s guardianship. She watched as he sought after his sister, to get her out of the system and to protect her, in the way Robin never had.

No, Robin had only visited her a handful of times, when he knew where she was at least. He was too busy focusing on his life, on his career, trying to take down all of the things in Gotham that he felt were doing him wrong. He never once stopped to think that maybe she was a part of his past that didn’t need to die with the rest of it. 

The resentment that Kas felt towards her brother went so deep in fact, that she hadn’t flinched once at Alex’s plan to keep Bonnie out of the system by joining whatever little underground militia was being formed in opposition to Gotham and its corrupt ways.

“Jack and some of the older boys at Saint Swaelens said that there was work down there,” Alex had explained one night while sitting out on the fire escape. Kas had tried not to flinch at the name of the orphanage that had separated her and her brother. 

“It’s the only way to keep Bonnie with us. If that lady from social services comes back, and she sees that we barely have any food, barely any water, or any money to support ourselves, let alone a teenager, they’re going to take her away from me.”

And so the plan had grown out of Alex’s need to protect his sister in a way that Robin had never felt he needed towards Kas. She promised to stick by them no matter what the world had in store for them. They had become her family, looking after her, and her looking after them when she had nothing else left. 

“What is this going to mean for me?” Bonnie interrupted Kas’ thoughts on the subject. 

Alex looked towards Kas, and then back to Bonnie. “Look, I don’t know exactly what the work is, you know, or what these people have in store for us. I know it’s not legal. I know these people are dangerous. But it’s the only way, alright. You stick by me, and you stick by Kas, and you’ll be safe.” Alex had the same look on his face that he had four years ago when he had fought for Bonnie’s custody. 

“There’s food and shelter. That’s all we need for now.”

Kas only nodded curtly at Alex’s words, feeling Bonnie shift uncomfortably next to her.  


Looking across the empty apartment where they had lived for four years, all of the little belongings they planned to keep were tucked into little bags like the one that Bonnie had slung over her shoulder. “This is it, alright,” Alex seemed to be working up the courage he needed to get his sister through this. Through the life that Gotham had created for them. “Life’s going to get better for us. All of us.”

______________________________________________________________________________

“Where exactly are we going?” Kas called over to Alex, who was leading both her and Bonnie towards the their recruiters. Kas lagged a little behind the both of them, hands in her jacket pockets. She glanced behind her back a few times, thinking that maybe the farther they weaved through back alleys, and abandoned side streets, the more of a possibility there was that they were being led into a trap.

“Jack says it’s kind of like an initiation,” Alex called back to her. “We meet with these recruits, and they decide whether we’d make good assets or something.”

“And if they decide we wouldn’t?” Kas asked.

“This sounds a whole lot like the military,” Bonnie mused. 

“Looks like it too,” Kas mumbled under her breath as three men in military uniforms approached them. They could have easily been mistaken for United States soldiers, but Kas knew better. Whatever they were, whoever they were, they were dangerous.

The man in the middle, who was flanked by two other men on each side of him, watched the trio with keen eyes. Holding a rifle in his hands, he didn’t point it at them, but instead leaned back lazily while his two companions whispered and jabbed at him. He made no move of showing that he was listening to anything they were saying. Instead, he skimmed his eyes over each of them individually. 

First Bonnie, who was placed slightly behind Alex, her face red from all of the attention he was giving her. Kas watched the way he sized her up, praying to whatever God there was above that he wouldn’t turn her away.

Seemingly satisfied with what he found, his eyes moved towards Alex, whose eye twitched slightly under the weight of the man’s gaze. Kas was sure the man couldn’t see it from where he was standing, but Alex’s nervous energy must have radiated off of him in waves, because the man gave a little smirk at his intimidation tactics.  


He then turned towards Kas, who, in all honesty, couldn’t really be bothered with this man’s scare tactics. She had very little defiance in her when it came to situations like this, simply because she just didn’t care. But the way that this man looked at her set her on edge. His eyes were piercing when they looked into her’s, and she found that although she could hold his gaze, it might be better not to. The last thing she needed was to cast attention towards herself in whatever little organization this was.

Stepping forward, the man had his companions draw their guns on the trio, causing Alex to instinctively pull Bonnie farther behind him, while Kas inched a little closer to the both of them. Kas was definitely not a fighter, but she knew she couldn’t depend on Alex to protect her while he had Bonnie’s well-being to think about. 

“My name,” the man called out as he came to stand just a few inches away from the trio. “Is Barsad.” He looked between the three of them. “You being here makes me believe you know what you’re getting into, yes?” Barsad talked with a slight accent, one that Kas found she couldn’t quite place.

“You being here, however, does not make me trust you.” He tutted. “How do I know none of you are moles? What can you tell me to make me trust you?”

Alex looked up at the two rifles being pointed at them from a little ways back, to the armour that Barsad wore, bullet proof and sturdy. Weighing his options, he hoped to God the information he had was good. “We came to work for him. The boys. They told me they were slow to know his name. They were slow to be initiated. But us, alright, this is all we have. We came to work for Bane.”

Barsad seemed to like this answer. Nodding, he motioned for the men behind him to lower their guns. “You understand that when you come with us, that is your final decision, correct? You turn back, you die. You betray us, you die. You disobey us, you die.”

Both Kas and Alex nodded, while Bonnie gulped before following her brother’s lead.

“Then I will take you to Bane.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Barsad and his men led Kas, Alex, and Bonnie down a manhole on the corner of an alley, just outside of a small bar. Although it wasn’t nearly dark out yet, there seemed to be no one around to notice the unusual activity. Anyone who did see it was probably too drunk to care.

Kas could feel the tip of a gun at her back as Barsad led the way. She and Alex had placed Bonnie between them, with the two other men taking up the rear. She wanted to call out over her shoulder and ask if that was really necessary, but she didn’t trust their impulse, especially not in the dark.

There was a small light that edged its way through the twisting and turning of the sewer tunnels. The closer they got to the light, the louder the noises of drilling and hammering echoed in the shadows. The flush of sewer water spilling down into a stream of splashes, flowing against the hollowness of a chasm, could also be heard.

That’s when she saw it, the tunnel opening up into a wide room filled with light. The ceiling was high, as two levels of floors stood above them. Construction workers drilled at beams, walls, and other parts of the site, all hung up on harnesses.

The trio saw the younger boys who sat by, jackets zipped up against the cold of the chasm’s backsplash. Men in uniforms similar to Barsad's stood up on the higher levels with rifles and other kinds of guns equipped and pointed at anything that could be deemed a plausible threat. Most guns were pointed at them. 

“Line up here,” Barsad pointed for them to take a step in front of him. 

While Bonnie and Alex kept their faces straight, eyes focused ahead of them, Kas couldn’t help but take it all in around her. There were people everywhere, No, there were men everywhere. Looking around, Kas realized with her a hint of anxiety, that she and Bonnie were the only women here, and some of the men seemed to have noticed. 

The sound of heavy footsteps caught her attention, calling her back to the events around her. An imposing man, with broad shoulders wearing nothing on his torso but a bulletproof vest, similar to Barsad’s walked towards them. 

Kas heard both Alex and Bonnie inhale a deep breath when they saw his mask, and heard the light wheezes of breath that were exerted from it. But she remained quiet and still, taking in every aspect of him. The way he walked so sure of himself, the masculinity and confidence that oozed off of him, the way his eyes glanced between the three of them, but narrowed slightly when they paused on her face for just a moment or two longer than the others. 

This was Bane. 

“This is what you bring me?” His voice sounded as if it were being projected into a microphone, booming and mechanical.

“These are the recruits,” Barsad said matter-of-factly. 

“Not much,” Bane spoke, pacing back and forth in front of the trio. A group of men behind them barked out a laugh. “They will need training. Especially for this one,” he pointed at Bonnie who seemed to shrink back. He looked back towards Kas on the other side of Alex, and seemed to be thinking the same thing, but didn’t voice it. 

“That will start as soon as can be scheduled, Barsad.” The man nodded his head in understanding. “Good. I assume you know the rules, or you would not be here. Simply, the men with the guns are the men in charge, do not disobey them. Your jobs will be decided and designated to you by night fall.”

“I can think of a couple of jobs for those two,” one of the men who had escorted them through the tunnels pointed between Kas and Bonnie, a smirk accompanying his hungry eyes on his face. 

“And what would those be?” Bane’s voice danced between the lines of curiosity and danger, and Kas wasn’t sure if he’d allow one to win out over the other. 

“Well,” the man’s voice trembled a pinch. “We ain’t got our hands on any girls in a while now, have we?’

“Indeed,” Bane reached his hand out towards Barsad, who without blinking, handed the bigger man a gun. “I do not believe you will get the chance anytime soon, brother.” Bane hardly looked as he shot the man in his neck, moving his eyes only to check the reactions of the three new recruits standing in front of him. Bonnie was breathing heavily, her head cast downward, but Kas and Alex had barely flinched, knowing that any reaction on their part would reek of weakness.

“We do not touch women,” Bane looked out towards the men around him. “Unless explicit permission is given,” his eyes yet again locked on Kas’ eyes. “By them.” 

Bane’s men didn’t need to be asked if they understood. They knew that anything he said was gospel, and any display he added for effect was simply an example.

“Have someone show them to where they will be staying, and have them start first thing in the morning.” Bane motioned towards the other men who had accompanied them into the tunnels, the one who had his gun against Kas’ back.

“We stick together,” Alex’s voice echoed around the chasm, and Kas wanted to lift her hood above her head, and bury herself in it.

“Alex,” she hissed his name, jabbing his side with her elbow as Bane turned back around. “Stop.”

“No, my dear, let the man speak. He has demands, it would seem.” Kas’ breath hitched unintentionally as Bane had addressed her directly for the first time.

“I said we stick together.” Alex refused to look away from the masked man’s darkening eyes. Pointing at Bonnie, he tried to remain composed. “She’s only sixteen. I’m her brother, she stays with me.”

Bane flexed his shoulders before looking between Bonnie and Alex, then to Alex and Kas. “You may share a space with your sister,” Bane agreed. “But your jobs will not be the same. She, however, goes where she is told,” he pointed at Kas. “Is that understood?”

Alex nodded, although he wouldn’t look in Kas’ direction. He wouldn’t fight for her, not when he could barely fight for his sister. He was helpless here, and he knew it.

“Good.” With that, Bane dismissed them with a nod of his head, turning back in the direction he had come from. 

Looking between Alex and Bonnie, Kas tried to gauge both of their reactions, but she found it hard to think with the fluctuating pulse of her heartbeat. What the hell had they gotten themselves into?


End file.
